Vodka
by Raivenne
Summary: Harry and Severus reconcile their relationship. Only, it's the worst time they could have done it. Severus cheats on Draco fic. AU/ Non-magic PWP!


_Be warned, there is explicit material._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. *Sigh* (I wish) I only own the plot._

_I suppose you could interpret my two main characters as anybody, The only definite character is Draco, and you'll find out why at the end. But I chose to make this Harry/ Severus. Severus is the same age as Harry and Draco in this fic. I couldn't bear for this not to be him. _ X3

We knew we shouldn't be doing it. It was obvious. But with the alcohol clouding our judgement, our inhibitions where lost. There was some kind of tension between us before the drink had even touched our lips. People, our friends, were gathering on a field behind my house, laughing, dancing and I-pod stereos blaring random songs. Someone must have noticed. How could someone not? We might as well of been kissing in front of them.

All night we had been flirting, subtle touches when no-one was looking. A lot had been revealed between my ex and I. We found out how much in common we really have, something that should of happened when we were dating. But it was too late now. It probably wasn't a good idea to start anything. No, I _know _it wasn't a good idea.

There weren't many of us in the group, only 11 or 12. We all just wanted to go out and get drunk to celebrate the end of our first week in college. He'd been slowly stroking the arm I had linked with his as we chatted amicably about Star-wars, manga and anime. Joking around and laughing. Making crude jokes and smacking each other arses. That was until it became more than jokes. He'd start caressing it instead of pretending to spank it. Or laying our heads on each other laps. As the night went on, we drifted further and further away from the crowd –and his hand got further and further down my body, way beyond the touch of a friend- until we finally told them he was meeting his lift in the centre of town, right on front on my house.

Before we were even around the corner, we turned and watched them gather their belongings and go in the opposite direction. He started kissing my neck. The juncture just under my ear that made me moan aloud. He melded into my back and I reached behind me to feel him harden in my hands. His thick, silky smooth cock going from soft to rock hard with a gentle caress of my fingers. Though that was the only _gentle_ touch for the rest of the night. We both silently decided to move further away lest we were caught. As we moved further into the foliage that surrounded where we were our touches became rougher and more demanding. As soon as we were away from the group, we turned to each other and slammed our lips together; the kiss was rough and passionate. Our hips started rubbing together frantically trying to find purchase. He reached down and undid the button on my skinny blue jeans, reached in and started rubbing my hard cock with such pressure it _almost _hurt, but it felt oh so good. My nipples peaked as he took one into his mouth through my t-shirt, rolling it between his teeth. His fingers sank lower and then into me as I undid the zipper on his pants, I grasped him tightly, making him gasp, as his rubbed his thumb over the head, sweeping away the dribbling pre-cum. It felt so good but I needed more. And I told him so. He just smirked up at me, his black eyes glinting with amusement, I could feel the, I could feel the fingers on his free hand creeping around to m arse, down m arse, stroking down my cleft teasing me, before he rubbed a finger around the tight pucker. Torturing me. Gods, i needed more. And finally he did. He slammed me into the giant oak tree and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was moaning, begging, pleading for him to give me what i needed. He slowly pushed the single finger into me slowly, stroking my inner walls, searching for something. He found that pleasure spot he was looking for, making me arch off of the tree trunk. All the while, he continued to stroke my cock languidly. I could hear, my heart pumping loudly in my ears and my mind and avada Kadavra eyes clouded with lust, I didn't even notice when he slipped another finger into my passage. Only moaning loader and needier, spreading my legs wider. I winced slightly as his third finger started scissoring and stretching, until he scraped his nails over that bundle of nerves deep inside of me, causing my own fingers to grip his shoulders sharply, which had made their way up during our little escapade. He removed his fingers after pressing my prostate one last time. He stepped back a little and spit onto his hands, then rubbing his roughly lubricated hands over his purpling cock, moaning softly before forcing himself to stop. He looked up at my, question in his eyes. I nodded, moaning at the thought of what was about to come. I only groaned louder and i felt his hot, thick sex sliding into me sharply. I was so hard; i had been most of the night with his rubbing up behind me when everyone's focus was elsewhere. When I rolled my hips he started thrusting into me roughly. It felt so good it almost hurt. I could feel every single ridge on his cock as he slickly slid into me, brutally hitting my walls making me almost writhe in pleasure. He shifted slightly till the head of his fat cock nudged my prostate, making me scream and arch. He continued to thrust into me harshly and felt a hand snake around my aching shaft, tugging roughly till I came long pearly ropes onto my chest and his. His stiff erection still pumped into me as he tried to fulfil his own needs. I felt him still, shudder then moan my name loudly as i felt his warm come spill into me.

We stood there panting when he slowly let my legs down, trying not to lets my knees buckle. Once we had regained to normalcy, we started walking again, his ride had already text him twice wondering where he was. Every so often we would stop a kiss languorously, trying the make the night last longer.

As we came towards the centre our hands broke free from each other. I watched as his ride drive away with him in the back seat. I heard them say "Where's Draco?".Draco. The boy that was at that time lying in bed with the Flu. His boyfriend.

I'm not going to say it couldn't be helped, because it probably could. I could have stopped, I _should _have stopped it, but I didn't. I wanted it, and so did he. Consequences be damned. Now I realise how wrong I was. The gut wrenching guilt I feel for my close friend whom we both had betrayed by what happened, as I write this. Draco. Beautiful, petite with short platinum hair and slightly snobbish. _Pixie like_ I could probably say, but that just makes me feel so much worse.

But that hasn't stopped us from doing it again.

_Haha,* rubs back of neck*. This actually started out as my English essay, only Het and without the sex. But after I turned it in, I just couldn't leave it be and practically re-wrote the entire thing. Well I hope you enjoy it X3_


End file.
